What are these feelings?
by abstractlily
Summary: it's about alice and Peter :


A sweet breeze carrying along the smell of roses hit your face and you closed your eyes, inhaling the scent to it's full extent. With a sigh you let the air escape from your lungs, and you could almost see it hurrying out, glad to be free. The emerald grass moved swiftly from side to side in the warm summer wind, tickling your feet lightly. You felt so relaxed and at ease and the balmy heat in the air made you less alert than usual. You plucked a straw of grass and gently rolled it back and forth between your fingertips. If you had been a little more attentive you probably would have noticed the tall and dark figure standing behind one of the many trees surrounding and forming the meadow, but since you were foolishly unaware of your surroundings you didn't notice until it was to late.

"Aliiiiiiice!" A loud voice exclaimed and you turned your head in shock, trying to find the source of the noise. If you would have been a bit less drowsy you would have recognized the voice immediately but since you weren't you looked around only to find yourself looking in to Peter White's crimson eyes. Inwardly you sighed knowing that it was hopeless to try and flee from the garrulous man in front of you. Why now? You were having such a great time being alone for the first time in God knows how long. You nailed your gaze on his eyes, your face displaying nothing but indifference. Although White clearly was aware of that indifference he blushed and stared down at the grass like there was a peculiar straw catching his attention. He was undeniably very cute with that white tousled hair and the big furry rabbit ears attached to it, not to mention that his face was sculpted beautifully although strands of his hair often covered his ruby eyes. If he wouldn't have been so annoying you might have found his company more pleasurable.

You let out a sigh and said to the man in a lifeless voice: "What is it Peter?" , and although you knew that he wouldn't listen to your request you continued, urging him: "Make it quick."

He clearly wasn't hurt by the obviously apathetic look on your face and he sat down, crossing his legs. He wasn't more than half a meter away from you and embarrassed you tried to back away. But a firm grip around your wrist stopped you from moving further back.

"Let me go please," you said calmly but with an undertone of anger and panic mostly because his hand on your wrist made you feel extremely flustered, although you had no idea why. Peter softly released his grip and you quickly pulled your arm back, nervously looking at anything but him. Your heart missed a beat when you felt his hand gently lifting a lock of your hair and pressing it against his lips.

"Do you really detest me so much that you can't even bear my presence Alice?" he asked, staring in to your eyes, with that look of agony in his own, as if it was painful to even consider it. You tried to look away from that pair of moist, bright red eyes but it was as if his gaze put your eyes in a state of paralysis. Your throat felt dry and you tried to open mouth but you were unable to speak. As a last resort you rose up abruptly causing Peter to fall over. You avoided his eyes, since you knew that you would only feel bad if you saw his expression. Although you could see his face clearly in your mind you did not want to confirm it. To see the usually so cheerful White with such an agonized look on his face was painful, knowing that it was you who caused it made it worse. Without really thinking you spurted out the harsh words: "You should've known that by now. You annoy me." The words hurt you as well as it hurt him, even though you didn't really had a clue about why they did. You regretted the words as soon as they left your trembling lips. You could almost hear him opening his mouth as if to say something and then closing it again, thinking that it would be pointless. The before so comfortable air was now thick with a suffocating tension and you started to breath heavily, ashamed of what you had said.

What was the worst was his everlasting silence. You watched his chest move as he inhaled the rose fragrant summer air with a dead expression on his usually so very happy face, you watched his fingers twitch as if he was holding himself back and you sighed. You had no idea why you had said such hurtful words, knowing Peter, of course he would be upset. The strangest part of it was that you suddenly realized that the words weren't even true. Sure, Peter was a bit too much and very hyper, but you couldn't find a part in your body that hated him, even a tiny bit. Quite the contrary, you had always known deep inside that you could trust him and recently when he was near you always got that feeling in your chest, that it was as if your heart was beating faster and more unevenly. And then without you being able to control it your hand moved as if by itself and gently ruffled Peter's hair, carefully plucking out the little leaves stuck in it. You swallowed loudly but you just kept on plucking and plucking until Peter gingerly stopped you, carefully taking your hand.

You saw his eyes widen as he realized that tears were slowly falling along the sides of your flushed cheeks. _Why now?_ You thought, disappointed in your lack of self control. The tears kept on pouring down your face, unstoppable. What frustrated you the most was that you didn't even know why you were crying. Why did your heart ache so much by just looking at Peter, and why so suddenly? Moments ago he was just the regular, annoying bunny. After a few seconds of him just observing your tear streaked face he gently brushed the tears with the back of his thumb, continuing until your tears stopped and just the redness in your eyes were the only traces left. His insecurity turned into determination as he traced the lines of your jaw with his thumb, stopping at the very edge of your chin. Then his lips burst out in to a wide smile. You blinked in surprise of the sudden change of mood and then you turned away your head sheepishly, embarrassed since you didn't want him to see your ugly face, reddened by the tears. You felt your face flush as he cupped his hand around your cheeks, carefully as if is you would break if he wasn't gentle enough.

"Stop it," you said, your voice thick. " I look hideous." You could feel new, salty tears dripping along the line of your jaw, and down in to the thick grass covering the meadow. But then you got filled with a warm, blissful feeling as Peter leaned closer and softly whispered: "Don't say such things. Your sad face. Your happy face. Your tearful face. They're all beautiful to me." He said calmly, wiping the tears away with a soft kiss between every sentence. You were at a loss for words. Seeing Peter this serious and determined was a first and you didn't really know how to handle it. You gasped as he pulled you close, allowing you to listen to the quiet '_tic toc' _of his heart and you just closed your eyes, listening to the swift sound and by every beat you fell in to a deeper and deeper slumber.

Ok, this might be a bit strange/confusing considering that Alice's feelings changed pretty quickly, but I had no idea how to write differently. Apart from that, I'm pretty pleased with it, I hope you like it. I'd be happy if you left a review.


End file.
